Dragon Ball Z Power Levels (Matrixkid's version)
I know that these power levels may be a bit off but this is what I think they should be. plus they make sense. some of this is from dragon ball multiverses logic. saiyan saga battle with raditz. farmer-5 raditz-1,205 goku-400 (no weight clothing-595) piccolo-386 (no weight clothing-572) gohan-1 (rage-1,360) training for nappa and vegeta (start of training). krillin-202 yamcha-210 tien-240 yajirobe-120 gohan-50 piccolo-390 goku-444 (hypatheticly, gained power with zenkai). (after some time passed) piccolo-1,800 gohan-800 (feral-1,200) great ape gohan-8,000 goku-6,500 battle with nappa and vegeta. krillin-1,300 (enraged-1,800) yamcha-1,400 tien-1,800 (enraged-2,400) chiaotzu-900 gohan-1,500 piccolo-2,500 saibamen-1,210 nappa-8,000 angered gohan-3,000 goku-9,200 (IT'S OVER 9,000!!!!!!!!) nappa (injured)-7,500 gohan (after senzu bean)-1,750 krillin (after senzu bean)-1,580 goku-12,000 vegeta-18,200 goku (kioken)-13,000 (I thing making x2 the same as x1 kind of confusing so yeah). goku (kioken x2)-26,000 vegeta (powered up)-19,000 goku (kioken x3 exausted)-38,000 goku (kioken x4 exausted)-50,000 goku (exausted)-6,000 vegeta (after blutz waves ball)-17,500 great ape vegeta-175,000 goku (kioken x2)-13,300 krillin-1,700 gohan-1,850 vegeta (after being hit by spirit bomb)-9,000. namek saga on namek gohan-3,000 krillin-2,550 vegeta-24,000 (recived zenkai) cui cui-19,000 (said about putting vegeta's power to shame, so it must be higher than when vegeta was on earth). vegeta (fighting dadoria)-25,000 dadoria-22,000 krillin (power unlocked)-25,500 vegeta (fighting zarbon)-26,600 zarbon-24,000 zarbon (transformed)-30,000 vegeta (near death)-100 appaul-1,300 vegeta (healed)-33,000 zarbon-24,200 zarbon (transformed)-30,600 nail-48,000 fighting the ginyu force. gohan (power unlocked)-30,000 vegeta-36,000 krillin-26,000 guldo-4,000 (was not able to cause any damage to gohan/krillin using his own body). reccome-55,000 vegeta (injured)-3,600 krillin (injured)-2,600 gohan (injured)3,000 goku (holding back)-5,000 (true power)-80,000 jeice-40,000 burter-39,950 captain ginyu-100,000 vegeta (recived zenkai)-50,000 (was even closer to death than on earth). goku (battling C.ginyu)-82,500 goku (kioken)-90,000 goku (kioken x2)-180,000 (about the same as great ape vegeta in the saiyan saga. they grow up so fast). captain ginyu (powered up)-120,000 captain ginyu (in goku's body)-25,000 goku (in ginyu's body)-20,000 gohan-36,000 krillin-28,800 vegeta-50,500 jeice-40,200 goku (injured)-10,000 ginyu (sort of injured)-20,000 after fight with ginyu force. nail-48,000 frieza (holding back big time) 53,000 nail (after regenerating his arm)-40,000 (on king kia's planet) king kia-1,000 yamcha-28,000 choutzu-18,000 tien-36,000 piccolo-50,000 guldo-2,000 reccome-28,000 jeice-20,100 burter-20,000 before fight with frieza. (I find it hard to beleive that everyone could just increase in power like they did so they could fight friezer, so a twist in my version is that they trained for 1 day. (goku needed a little over a day to heal from his injuries) gohan-40,000 krillin-33,000 vegeta-60,000 fight with frieza frieza (3rd restrict form)-530,000 (read dragon ball multiverse) gohan-40,050 (powered up)-80,100 (max)-121,000 krillin-33,001 (powered up)-66,010 (max)-100,000 vegeta-62,000 (powered up)-125,000 (max)-186,000 vegeta (power unlocked)-625,000 (this is the only explanations I can come up with as to how vegeta is able to make frieza transform, plus after agreeing to help fight frieza guru died giving vegeta his hidden potential, dumb idea). frieza (powered up 600,000) piccolo-52,000 (trained a bit after beating the ginyu force) nail (injured)-6,000 piccolo (fused with nail)-1,300,000 frieza (2nd restrict form) 1,200,000 gohan-81,000 krillin-66,500 (injured)-100 gohan (having a rage fit)-820,000 (after rage fit)-40,000 vegeta-650,000 piccolo (fighting frieza)-1,350,000 frieza (powered up)-1,360,000 piccolo (max)-1,700,000 frieza (max still in 2nd restrict form)-1,600,000 gohan-82,000 krillin (after healing)-70,000 frieza (1st restrict form)-2,600,000 piccolo (maxed out)-1,800,000 gohan (2nd rage fit)-420,000 piccolo (injured)-80,000 vegeta (injured)-1 vegeta (recived zenkai) 800,000 gohan-90,000 krillin-70,500 dende-3 frieza (1%)-4,500,000 (I know this is ignoring what his power is but I don't see how his power level could go from his 2nd restrict form to 120,000,000. even goku in his super saiyan form would get his butt wupped). vegeta (powered up)-1,650,000 vegeta (maxed out)-2,500,000 goku vs frieza more power levels soon. Category:Page added by Matrixkid Category:Power Levels Category:Page created by Matrixkid Category:Needs Work